best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"1999" by Charli XCX
"1999" is a song by British singer-songwriter Charli XCX and South African-Australian singer, songwriter, actor, and former YouTuber Troye Sivan. It was released on October 5, 2018, as the first single for the former's third studio album Charli. Lyrics I just wanna go back, back to 1999 Take a ride to my old neighbourhood I just wanna go back, sing "Hit me baby, one more time" Wanna go back, wanna go Yeah, I just wanna go back Nike Airs, All That CD, old Mercedes Drive 'round listening to Shady like, oh Never under pressure, oh Those days, it was so much better, oh Feelin' cool in my youth, relaxin' No money, no problem It was easy back then Ooh, wish that we could go back in time, uh Got memories Ooh, maybe we could do it tonight Tonight's the night I just wanna go back, back to 1999 Take a ride to my old neighbourhood I just wanna go back Sing "Hit me baby, one more time" Wanna go back, wanna go Yeah, I remember back home Best friends, all night, no phone No cares, I was dumb and so young My room singing Michael Jackson (hee, hee) Never under pressure, oh Those days it was so much better, oh Feelin' cool in my youth, I'm askin' "Does anyone remember how we did it back then?" Ooh, wish that we could go back in time, uh Got memories Ooh, maybe we could do it tonight Tonight's the night Ah, yeah I just wanna go back, back to 1999 Take a ride to my old neighbourhood I just wanna go back Sing "Hit me baby, one more time" Wanna go back, wanna go Back to where we came from Playin' air guitar on the roof In the kitchen, up on the table Like we had a beautiful view I wanna go I just wanna go back, back to 1999 Ah, yeah Back to 1999 I know those days are over but a boy can fantasize 'Bout JTT on MTV and when I close my e-e-eyes And I'm right there, right there And he's right there, right there And we're right there, right there Ah, ah, ah, I wanna go back I just wanna go back, back to 1999 Take a ride to my old neighbourhood I just wanna go back Sing "Hit me baby, one more time" Wanna go back, wanna go Back to where we came from (came from) Playin' air guitar on the roof In the kitchen, up on the table Like we had a beautiful view I wanna go I just wanna go back, back to 1999 (go back) Go back, yeah, yeah I just wanna go back, back to 1999 (yeah, back to 1999) Yeah, take me back to '99 Why It Rocks # The song is basically one massive tribute to the 1990s and contains lots of references to it in the lyrics and the music video! # Charli XCX and Troye Sivan have really good vocals and use autotune really well, making sure to not overuse it while singing praises about the 1990s. # The production is really good and sounds like a Eurodance song from the 1990s despite being made in 2018. # The song's music video is really awesome and features a buttload of tributes to the 1990s, including but not limited to: #* Charli XCX as Rule 63 Steve Jobs singing with an iMac G3 #* Charli XCX and Troye Sivan recreating the iconic ship bow scene from Titanic #* Charli XCX as Heather Donahue in The Blair Witch Project #* Charli XCX and Troye Sivan as Trinity and Neo from The Matrix recreating the iconic bullet dodging scene. In fact, their Matrix cosplay is also used as the song's official single cover! Bad Qualities # Troye Sivan did not contribute much to the song other than his verse and the bridge. # Some of the scenes in the music video have really spotty green-screen effects, although this might be deliberate considering the fact that some green-screen music videos in the 1990s also have spotty effects too. Videos Category:2010s Category:Eurodance Category:Pop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Just Dance songs